Perminant Losses
by Souless Draconic
Summary: Conan is caught in a thunderstorm and gets put in a coma. He wakes up 8 days later with amnesia. Rachel now begins to realize that her little brother will never be the same again
1. Chapter 1

Vai Greythorn is the English translation of Ai Haibara, if you don't believe me watch the translated movies after #4 and see that I am right

Permanent Losses

Chapter 1

Never Be the Same

Conan Edogawa was walking down the sidewalk on one particularly rainy day. He was looking for a secluded area so he could call Rachel as himself. He hated having to be so sneaky just to talk to the girl he loved, it made him depressed thinking about it.

"This looks like a good place" Conan said running into an alleyway.

He got out Jimmy's cell phone set his bowtie voice modulator to match his old voice and dialed Rachel's number

She picked up the phone "JIMMY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!!!" Rachel screamed into the phone, nearly breaking Conan's eardrums.

"R-Rachel I'm sorry I haven't been around more it's been case after case over here, I've barely had enough time to breathe" he said trying not to anger Rachel more.

"Jimmy I don't get you sometimes" Rachel said aggravated, but her voice had a hint of sadness "You spend all this time on your 'Big' cases and when your show up it for an hour or two and then you disappear without a trace without saying goodbye half the time, why don't you ever tell me what's really happening"

"Believe me Rachel, I would if I could" He murmured realizing that Rachel was right

"Rachel I have to go now"

"Jimmy, wai-" she slammed the phone on the receiver "That big jerk"

Conan was walking through the rain back to Rachel's house, which was kind of his house now. It's been about 3 months since the men in black gave him the poison shrinking him down to a 6 year old, and he wasn't a bit closer to finding them than he was 3 months ago.

There was a large flash of light followed by a crash "a thunderstorm!" Conan said as the rain started pouring harder, he had the strange feeling something bad was going to happen "I should probably hurry" he said picking up his pace to a run. However, just as the Moore detective agency came into view there was another flash of light. This one had enveloped Conan.

Rachel had heard the crash from the lightning strike, it sounded like it came from outside. She ran outside to see what had happened. When she got outside she saw Conan lying on the ground across the street. Rachel was speechless, she ran over to Conan to see if her suspicions were true. He was laying on the ground his blue eyes fearfully staring into the sky. His arm was clutching his chest, which was moving up and down chaotically like he was trying to breathe.

"Conan hold on" she ran inside to call 911

She ran back outside to the now dying child. His eyes were closed and there was no sign of him even trying to breathe, Rachel ran over to Conan's side again, his eyes were closed, no sign of pain at all, Rachel was sure he was dead.

Later at the hospital 3 hours after incident (because I'm lazy)

Rachel was waiting in the hospital waiting room for some sort of news. She had tried to get in contact with anyone she could, but because her father was out on a case and Jimmy is impossible to reach when she needs to she could only get a hold of Dr. Agasa. He appeared 10 minutes after Rachel called with Vai close by.

"Rachel I came as I heard the news, what happened to J-uhh Conan?"

"I'm not entirely sure but I think he was struck by lightning" Rachel said worried

"Most people can't survive being struck by lightning" Vai stated as if out of nowhere

"Uhh Vai my dear you really aren't helping" Dr. Agasa said sternly

Just then a nurse came in "I'm looking for those affiliated with Conan Edogawa" she said looking at her clipboard

"That's us," Rachel said, all 3 walking over there

"Follow me" she walked down the hall to Conan's room the 3 followed her

"This is the room, the doctor is in there already" she said as she left.

Rachel opened the door to see the doctor looking at a monitor writing information on his clipboard. He turned to see the people walking in.

"Ahh you must be little Conan's family" he stated with a forced smile

"Y-yea, the closet thing he has to one" Rachel stated looking at the comatose child "How is he doctor?" Rachel said worried.

"Well" he stated looking back at the monitors "He's going to live, but-" he stepped away from the monitor; it had 2 brain scans on it. The first one looked normal except for the fact that there was a big indentation in the bottom section of the brain. The second one looked the same except the indentation was now filled in, but in a weak shade of blue. "This first monitor shows his brain when we first brought him in, the black areas show places where the brain either isn't occupying or isn't functioning. The indentation down here, we believe is the section of his brain that governs memory. The fact that it's not showing up is due to the fact that it was shut down by the brain."

"Shut down?" Rachel interrupted "How did that happen?"

"We believe that when the lightning hit young Conan here it virtually destroyed his nervous system. As a result his muscles couldn't function mainly the heart. Since the brain wasn't getting oxygenated blood it began to shut down certain sections of the brain in an act of self-preservation. Luckily, he got his heart beating before any of the major, more vital sections of the brain were effected."

"So that means," Vai said as calm as she always is "Because the sector of the brain that governs memories was shut down, he will wake up with a form of permanent amnesia."

"That's correct" the doctor smiled at her "You're a very smart little girl"

"What's good though is" the doctor said pointing at the second scan. As you can see by this scan, the formerly black area is now blue"

"What does that mean?" Rachel said now getting slightly hysterical

"I was about to get to that. The fact that the more recent scan is blue means that section is coming back to life means that even tough he wont ever regain his old memories, he will be able to get new memories and retain them"

"Well that's not as bad… I guess" Rachel still sounded depressed

"Well I'll leave you 3 alone for now, if there are any problems press the call button"

The doctor left the room; the room was silent except for the sound of the heart monitor's beeping.

About 1 week passes and Conan remains comatose. It wasn't until 8 days later when he finally woke up from his coma.

Rachel, unfortunately, wasn't there when he woke up. In the morning of the 9th day was when Rachel got the news of Conan awakening. She rushed to the hospital immediately after she got the call from the doctor. Rachel ran over to Conan's room to meet her rather confused little brother who was alone in his room.

Rachel walked into his room "Conan, your awake"

"W-Who are you?" Conan said confused

That one phrase felt to Rachel like a punch in the gut "Well Conan, I'm," Rachel thought for a second "I'm your big sister, Rachel," she blurted out

"I-I have a big sister? But I don't remember anything … Rachel right?" a slight smile went over Conan's face, but there were small tears forming in his eyes "But the doctor told me my current situation, so I shouldn't expect to remember"

Rachel couldn't stand seeing Conan cry like this. She went over to comfort the child.

"Shh Conan its ok," the paused and stroked the back of his hair "I know you are confused and scared, but if you ever have questions you can ask me ok?" Rachel said with a comforting tone

Conan quickly yawned; his frightened blue eyes became tired and hazy, he smiled at Rachel before he was overcome with sleep.

"I'll always be here for you," she whispered to the sleeping amnesiac, he kissed his forehead and found a chair to sit in, she had her eye on Conan before she fell asleep in the chair.

**Conan opened his eyes, he was on a street, a familiar street to him, maybe he lives there, but he couldn't remember exactly what made it familiar. He looked around. No one was there.**

"**This is a busy intersection isn't it" Conan said looking around "There should at least be a few pedestrians" Conan continued to look around until he found a building, Conan read the vibrant Kanji located on the side of the building. "Moore… Detective Agency?" he read aloud "Maybe some one in there can tell me what happened" as he was about to walk over to the building it started to rain, very hard. He started to cross the street before he saw someone standing in the doorway to the detective agency, it was a girl with long brown hair roughly 10 years older than Conan "I-is that that Rachel girl" Conan started running over to Rachel, but before he could the familiar light and sound over took him.**

**Conan was hurt really hurt, a familiar pain overtook him, he was trying to breathe, to get air in his lungs, but he couldn't. He looked over to where Rachel was; she was nowhere to be seen; he was alone, all alone.**

"Conan! Wake up" Rachel yelled at the thrashing child.

Conan's eyes opened they were wide and filled to the brim with fear "All alone, all alone, all alone" he chanted as if it was the only word he knew. He was shaking violently and tears were streaming down his face like a faucet that never turned off. He moved his eyes over to a concerned Rachel. His eyes seemed to fill with anger hatred and fear

It was at this point that the Dr. Agasa arrived again, this time not only Vai tagged along, but the Jr. Detective League as well. The group of 5 arrived just before Conan had woken up from his nightmare. They saw Conan staring angrily at Rachel; the room was completely silent.

Then as if out of nowhere the frightened boy spoke; His eyes seemed to glow red with hatred. "WHERE WERE YOU?" he screamed at Rachel. The sheer tone of his voice startled everyone in the room. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE HERE FOR ME BUT YOU LIED" Conan yelled tears still streaming out of his fearful angry eyes "YOU'RE A LIAR!!!" Conan's voice seem to split, it was a pitch that his voice couldn't produce; the tone that came out made everyone cringe. "I'm all alone" he said now quiet, anger leaving his eyes "all alone." He continued to say religiously. "ITS YOUR FAULT" he yelled at Rachel again. "ITS ALL YOUR F-"

"Conan stop it" Amy now yelled at Conan as if to calm him down

Her voice seemed to reach Conan. Break through his barrier of anger and fear. He got close to Rachel, wrapping his little arms around her feebly. This time he clung to a new phrase. "I'm Sorry" he now spoke quietly into Rachel's blouse.

She started to rock the child back and forth. The tears slowly stopped as well as the sobbing. Conan's eyes opened this time they were full of confusion.

"W-who are all these people," Conan said to Rachel as if what just happened hadn't happened

Everyone was silent; Rachel was the only one who spoke. "W-Well Conan"

"Were your friends Conan" Amy interrupted "What's wrong you don't remember us" Amy said not realizing the severity of Conan's injuries.

"I-I would like to, but I don't" Conan said saddened by her remark. "I-I don't remember anything, but you all seem nice and look so familiar" a slight smile was forming on his face. "I definitely know you, but I don't KNOW you"

Around 1 week later still, Conan had grown stable enough and had gained enough dexterity to be released from the hospital. He still had a few problems walking, restricting him to short distances. Dr. Agasa drove Conan and Rachel to their house. Rachel had to carry Conan up the stairs; Conan wasn't too fond of it.

Rachel opened the door to the living room. Conan looked around with confused eyes wondering what door leads where, this place didn't feel familiar at all.

Rachel looked down at Conan who looked back up at her "I-I don't recognize anything Rachel"

That phrase was like another punch in the gut to her, but she didn't show it trying not to upset the child "Well Conan I'll just show you around, then maybe you'll recognize something, ok?"

"O-Ok" Conan replied back feebly As Conan started to follow Rachel he spoke up again "A-Actually Rachel I'm in a little pain can you just show me my room?"

"Ok Conan whatever you want" She showed Conan to his room, it looked like a storage closet with a random futon in the middle. There were boxes everywhere; the only thing keeping him from questioning was the reading lamp, the small dresser, and a random stack on books next to the futon. Conan walked over to his bed, and Rachel turned out the only light in the room, it was pitch black there were no windows in the whole room. He turned on the reading lamp in order for there to be some sort of light source. Conan lay down in his bed and quickly went to sleep, ignoring the pain in his still weak legs.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry it's so late I had major writers block and some motivational issues. Please review so I can get these out in a timely manner

Permanent Losses

Chapter 2

Depression, school, and even more depression

Conan woke up in the darkness of his room. He reached over and turned on the reading lamp for light. He thought he turned it on, but he can't really remember anything else so he doesn't trust what there is of his memory.

He walked over to the door in order to leave the dark pit known as his room. One problem, he can't reach the doorknob "Great, not only do I have amnesia, but I'm too damn short to reach the doorknob" Conan stated to himself. He looked up at the doorknob and jumped up to reach it. He made it but missed the doorknob. Not a good idea. His legs gave out upon landing. Now Conan can't stand as a result. Conan sat on the ground looking up at the unreachable doorknob. "Well that idea was stupid" Conan said cringing from the pain radiating from his legs. "Well I can't stand, and I can't reach the doorknob," Conan said grabbing for the reading lamp. He shone the lamp around looking for something to help him. "Well… lots of boxes. However, it doesn't look like I can move one without having everything tumble down. Looks like I'm stuck here" Conan sighed crawling back to his bed. Rachel wasn't even home so he couldn't swallow his pride and ask her. All he could do now is sleep.

Rachel got home hours later after school at around 5:00. It was pouring hard and she was drenched. She looked around the house. It was empty. She walked over to Richard's desk, and saw a note.

**Rachel I got a call from a client, it was for some case in the mountains. Be back in 3 days or so.**

**-Richard**

"That explains where dad is but where is Conan?" She walked over to Conan's room and knocked on the door. "Conan are you in there?"

Conan was sitting on his bed in the dark when he heard Rachel knock on his door "Y-yea" he replied

"Conan could you come out here I need to talk to you" Rachel yelled to the door

"I" Conan Paused "I can't"

Rachel opened the door "Conan what's wrong" she said looking at the red faced child on the bed.

"W-well" Conan said realizing that she would find out about his stupidity one way or another. "I-I can't reach the doorknob so I tried jumping, but I missed and now I can't stand up" Conan's face was red with embarrassment. Conan's embarrassment didn't end there. He was picked up by Rachel and carried to the couch put gently on the couch and had the TV turned on for him, all by his loving big sister. He didn't like being babied like that. It made him feel powerless, mainly like he felt back in the hospital

Rachel came to get Conan to help him to the dinner table. However, Conan didn't want any more assistance. "I don't need help," Conan said trying not to make himself feel more helpless. "Besides Rachel I'm really not hungry right now" Conan lied. He really was starving having not eating anything for close to 2 days. Rachel picked Conan up and carried him to the table "Conan you're still recovering, you need to eat" she sat Conan down at the table in his usual spot. "Even with amnesia you still act like Conan" she kneeled down to his level "Besides, there is nothing wrong with asking for help every once in a while". Conan nodded in reply to her remarks. Dinner went smoothly. After dinner, Rachel helped Conan to his room and into his pajamas. When she left she left the door slightly open so as not to have a repeat of today.

The following days Conan regained most of his strength, he still hasn't been deemed healthy enough to go back to school. It was 1 week later when another problem arose. It had started 2 days later actually, but it was now when the problem ceased to worsen. Conan's eyesight was deteriorating. It started subtle, but by the end of the week, Conan was running into doors, tables and couches in a futile effort to move around the apartment. Rachel had noticed this and set up an appointment with an eye doctor.

(A/N Cutting out the eye doctor because it wasn't really a well planned scene and I really cannot rethink the scene so this scene is cut out. Basic summary: Conan's eyesight is crap because the lightning strike damaged his eyes and Conan will get mew glasses in 1 week)

1 week of running into various objects later (A/N Man time transitions make my job easier :P)

Conan was deemed fit enough to head back to school, after he got his new glasses of course. Now he was in the bathroom taking a shower. He had gotten out and looked at himself in a full-length mirror. (A/N I have no idea if there is a full-length mirror in the bathroom so lets pretend there is). This was the first time since he got home that he was able to get a full look at himself. The glare from the lights hid his eyes from view. He had 2 large burn marks one on his right shoulder and another on his left hip. He assumed that it was where he was struck by lightning, because he knew that lightning would pass directly through his body due to its sheer speed. He cringed when he tied a towel around his waist and it rubbed against the burn. "I should be careful" he said to himself. "Having a stream of light that is hotter than the surface of the sun pass through your body is going to leave a pretty nasty burn" Conan paused. There he goes spewing out random information no 6 year old should know. He was beginning to wonder whether he should really be going to primary school, seeing as he knew things that even some highschoolers don't. He decided not to question it and walked off to his room for some much needed sleep.

"Conan?" Rachel said peering into the amnesiac's room

Conan got up groggily and raised his hand as a way to signal that he was up

"Breakfast is ready Conan hurry out" she said as she walked back to the kitchen

Conan silently grabbed his glasses and got changed in a familiar blue mini-tux with a red bow tie. He questioned whether or not it was too formal for a primary school, but Rachel told him that he wore it all the time to school, having to memory to counter argue, he accepted it as the truth. Amy, Mitch, and George had heard that Conan would be back to school today so they arrived at the apartment to "escort" Conan to school, as George put it.

Conan stared confusingly at the 3 kids who were standing at the door before speaking "I-I believe I met you 3 at the hospital am I right?" he questioned.

Amy seemed to lighten up when she saw that Conan was in better spirits than he was when she visited him in the hospital for the first time. "We are Conan" she replied, happily running over and grabbing the boy's hand. "Now hurry up we'll be late for school" she dragged Conan out of the room before he was able to reply in any form.

Conan had walked into the classroom the 3 kids dragged him into. He was immediately ambushed with kids asking him questions about where he was and what happened. Conan kept repeating the same phrase "I don't know" probably 20 times before the teacher ordered everyone to their seats and started class. Unbeknownst to the amnesiac, this was the most normal his life would be for a long while.

Well that's chapter 2. I hope none of it sounds rushed, because it was rushed. I wanted to just get chapter 2 done so I could get my mind off of this. Expect the next part to be delayed because there will be some ConanXAmy and some MitchXVai, which by the way I am completely against and will probably throw-up a few times while writing. Expect ConanXVai later in the story. Also keep in mind the story is called Permanent Losses. I will leave you to figure out the rest. Remember to review, I feed off of your reviews; don't let me starve :P


	3. Chapter 3

Permanent Losses

Chapter 3

Dependency

Conan was walking back his day back to school. Just from looking at him you could tell it didn't go too well. He looked beat up (literally) his clothes were torn and he had bruises and scrapes on his face and arms. He looked angry toward the 3 children following close behind.

Conan got home with Amy Mitch and George close by. Conan Stomped through the apartment, through the living room, past a concerned and confused Rachel (He ran past before she could say anything), and into his room for a good power sulk. Rachel was taken aback by the whole incident and barely had a chance to utter a syllable before Conan was in his room, so she decided to turn to the Jr. Detective League for answers.

Conan plopped on his bed and let out a huge groan. Today was the worst day he could remember (Considering amnesia)._ It started out ok, he got lead to school by his friends, but things went bad when he got to the classroom. He was crowded by kids asking constant questions which didn't last long because the teacher had started class, but after class is when it took a nosedive. His so called friends were nowhere to be seen, they had most likely gotten separated in the hallway. However, he somehow found himself in the section of the school for 5__th__ and 6__th__ graders. Being surrounded by people much bigger than he is (obviously) he panicked and accidentally bumped into a 6__th__ grader, an angry 6__th__ grader who then attempted to beat the living hell out of the small child_. So asidefrom getting ditched, lost and beaten up, the day was ok. However, this day made Conan Start to realize that he really can't do much on his own and that he, in reality, is a frightened little amnesiac child trying to create a life for himself on his own, and he isn't doing too good

Rachel had gotten the answers she needed and decided that she would confront Conan about this. She knew that keeping anger and frustration bottled up was defiantly a bad thing so she decided to see if Conan wanted to talk about it, though she doubted it.

She opened Conan's door expecting Conan to glare at her and tell her to leave him alone and do generic "Conan" things, but what she found was the exact opposite. Conan was sitting on his bed crying, he was actually crying! When he saw Rachel he just stared at her, which was signal to her that he wanted her presence.

"Conan I-I heard what happened today," Rachel said pulling the child into an embrace

"Rachel, why me" Conan said into Rachel's shirt still crying " Why do I have to go through this, what did I do wrong?" He clung to Rachel harder and started to shake "I hate my stupid life!" he suddenly screamed, "I wish I was never born!"

Rachel was startled by Conan's tone and harsh words toward himself But was able to quickly reply "Conan don't ever say things like that again" she pulled Conan out in front of her and held him by the shoulders "Never even think that Conan, you have people who care about you, and besides, you're only 6 Conan" she paused for a second "You've barely gotten to experience what life has to offer" She let go of Conan who was no longer staring at Rachel and is now staring at his bed. "Things will get better Conan I promise" Rachel added in a caring tone She expected Conan to reply, but he didn't, instead he was asleep in her arms exhausted from the events of today

A/N yes I am THAT mean to Conan


End file.
